The Chosen One: Jade and Ren Hayashi!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: a oneshot about the battle of Frieza tell me if you want to read more! if you do Vegeta will come into play.


**The Choosen Ones: Jade and Ren Hayashi!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z! **

It was a normal day at West Shinjuku High, school was let out early. Jade, Ren Timmy and Ashley skated off to the Hayashi's house.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Ashley asked her best friend.

"Dunno I'll have to ask mom and dad."

"Kay see ya!" Ashley said skating home.

Later that night Tim, Ren and Jade were sound asleep when two balls of light hovered over Ren and Jade.

"There…..are our choosen ones." the black orb said.

"Let's just get them and leave!" the white orb said.

The next morning Jade and Ren woke up in a cold sweat sensing that something was out of place.

"Onii-chan where are we?"

"I have no idea Jade-chan."

"You're not Vegeta-sei." a girl said with a gothic look.

"We're where!"

"You're home!"

"My home's back on Earth!" Jade protested

"Who the hell are you!" Ren asked

"I am the princess of all Saiyans Ember Tanaka!"

"And I'm Alex."

"Stop this foolishness!"

"Not in till you tell us why we're here!"

"We'll fight then we'll see if we tell you the TRUTH!"

"Whoa a little weak there heh-heh-heh-heh!" Jade mocked

"Why you little bitch?" Alex yelled

"You really don't want to see us pissed!" Ren yelled

"Let's see if it makes you fight then so be it!" Ember said

"Onii-chan!"

"Do it!" Ren yelled when Jade glow a color of black and blue a flash happened then we see Jade holding the _X_-blade!

"I told you, you don't want to see me pissed!"

"We'll see about that!" Ember and Alex yelled glowing red.

"Super Saiyan 4! Now this is going to be a real battle!"

"Alright let's take this to the next level! Fusion 4!"

"What the-"

"Where'd they go?"

"Right here….." Ember and Alex mix voice said.

"Why do you want to fight us!" Ren demented

"Your help…we lost everything!"

"If you wanted our help then you could've just asked!"

"True. But we Saiyans don't like asking for help."

"We?"

"You, me, Ren, Alex, Goku and Vegeta are all that's left of the Saiyan race…."

"I'm no Saiyan, we're human!"

"Then what is that in between your legs?"

"What the-a tail this wasn't here before!"

"Just help us Hayashi then you can go back to Earth."

"Alright since we really don't have a choice."

"Thank you Jade and Ren Hayashi."

"You're welcome but this doesn't mean we're friends got that!"

"Yes!"

"Let's get to training."

"To defeat Frieza?"

"Yup!"

"Perfect!"

(Three Years Later!)

"We've been training for three years we better beat this Frieza dude!"

"I know right!" Jade said

"Here he comes!"

"C'mon we better get to fightin!"

"Right!"

"Hey where's Ember and Alex?" Jade asked

"Probable fighting already."

"Then let's help them out!" Jade said flying toward Frieza's ship.

"Jade, Ren shhh…he has the Dragon Balls!"

"Great we can't let him make a wish."

"Don't worry he can't speak Namekian like us."

"Cool then let's get fighting!"  
"Wait!"

"Why we have him right where we want him!"

"They have scouters they can sense your ki with it! You'll be dead before you even get a choice fight!" Alex said

"Yea but Ren and I have Keyblades."

"Alright go but don't get cocky he has three more forms powerful then his first!"

"No worries!" Jade and Ren said with their hands behind their head with a grin on their face.

"You know it's not nice to steal!"

"Who's there?"

"We are the best worriers that the world has ever known! We fight for what's right! We live life to the fullest! We fight to protect the weak! We are part of the Saiyan race! We are Jade Hayashi and Ren Hayashi and we're here to stop you!"

"That's some entertain…." Frieza said dryly.

"What are you doing with the Dragon Balls!" Ren yelled

"You haven't notice yet! I'm going to wish for immortally!"

"Not while we're breathing!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that Zarbon kill him and the annoying girl!"

"Yes Lord Frieza!"

"Heh I thought you were better then that!"

"I guess this would be a good warm up!"

"Darkness Blade: Full Blast!"

"Ugh….why you little wretch!"

"I'll just leave this to you, Jade."

"Don't worry I'll leave something for you." Jade said when Ren flew off sitting on rock.

"Zarbon stop messing around and fight!"

"Galick Gun!"

"!"

"Awww Jade you didn't even save anything for me."

"Sorry onii-chan."

"You killed Zarbon with eases! We'll see if you can take me on!" Frieza yelled transforming into his 3rd form.

"Let's do it Super Saiyan FOUR!"

"What Super Saiyan are real?"

"As real as it gets!"  
"Get ready Frieza you're next!"

"Ember looks like they're doing fine let's go help them out."

"Yea…."

"What there are for of you?"

"Frieza your days are numbed!"  
"You're bluffing!"

"No we're not!"

"Fusion…Fusion…Fusion…HA!"  
"Now let's see if you can handle us!" Jaen and Emlex said glowing red Frieza stood there in fear waiting for the brawl to start. Will Jade, Ember, Ren and Alex defeat Frieza or will the whole universe be destroyed by Frieza. Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z!

This story was a school work assailment and I really think you should read it tell me if you want me to continue it.


End file.
